Bjørn Valkyrie
Bjørn Valkyrie is the leader of the Jaguar Bandits faction in Bosco. Appearance Bjørn is bald with a short-boxed beard and blue eyes. He stands at 6'11" and carries a very muscular frame. His clothes consist of a dark green trench coat over a black sleeveless top, beige pants and brown boots. Forearm-length fingerless gloves are worn on both hands. The emblem of the Jaguar Bandits is on the side of his left bicep. His personal katana is sheathed on the right side of his waist. Personality As a social Darwinist and a nihilist, Bjørn seeks power and domination above everything else. He is uncaring of how he obtains them as long as they work in his favor. He carries a constant distrust towards everyone, including his underlings. By his own admission, the only things he relies on are himself and his sword. Likewise, the only thing that has ever brought him genuine pleasure was inflicting pain and death upon other people. Because of this viewpoint, Bjørn finds it next to impossible to consider anyone as a true friend. Instead, people he comes across are either tools or annoyances, with both categories being viewed as disposable. He won't hesitate to cut them down if they happen to be in his way, unwittingly or purposefully. Bjørn has a strong fear of facing individuals equal to or stronger than he is, believing that those select few have the power to take his away. For this reason, he uses fear in order to keep his subordinates in line and lethal measures if he feels as if a bandit has gained too much ground. The knowledge of such individuals can unnerve him quickly, especially when he's in the field of battle. Although this primarily comes in the form of rage, he will express fear and lose the will to fight if the enemy he faces vastly outclasses him. As a firm believer of "kill or be killed", Bjørn detests those who run away in combat. He severely punishes his bandits who choose to retreat rather than continue fighting, even if it is under good justification. Bjørn is as intelligent and savvy as he is violent and brutal, studying his opponent thoroughly and looking for weaknesses to exploit. He will frequently taunt his enemies, carefully using his words in order to mentally wear them down. His arrogance can cause him to do this as much as pragmatism can, especially when he believes he is on the winning end of a battle. In extremely heated moments of combat, he will discard tact in favor of overpowering his enemy with brute force. Despite being apart of the Jaguar Bandits, who are known for their sense of honor in battle, Bjørn is constantly and cruelly pragmatic. He has no qualms in wiping out settlements to cover his tracks, killing civilians to make an example out of those who oppose him and even torture his enemies if it brings him victory quickly and effectively. Anyone who faces his wrath or interest, whether it be adult or child, is in grave danger. History Synopsis Equipment *'Katana:' Bjørn's weapon of choice. The weapon is standard in design with the exception of the tsuba, which is shaped like a pinwheel. Despite its slender appearance, it is durable enough to withstand both physical and magic attacks. It acts as a channel of Bjørn's immense strength, converting it into coordinated attacks and techniques. *'Dagger:' Bjørn's side weapon, usually used whenever he is disarmed. Occasionally, he uses the dagger in conjunction with his katana. *'Throwing Knives:' Like Debora Salucci, Bjørn carries several throwing knives on his person in order to make up for his primary fighting style being ineffective at mid to long range. Although having minimal effect on armored targets, they are extremely effective against unarmored one - especially if the target is a vital point. Bjørn carries great skill in the use of throwing knives. Abilities Swordsmanship Mastery: The primary skill Bjørn prides himself on is his ability with the sword. His style focuses on the delivery of swift and powerful blows in order to overwhelm an enemy's defenses. At the same time, his defense is held firm and he provides himself with little movement of the feet. He is able to swing his sword with enough speed to make it and his arms visually blur together. Immense Strength: Bjørn carries a large degree of physical strength thanks to his well-built frame and years of fighting. Sword strikes can shatter regular weapons and armor as well as cut through a great deal of magical attacks. Blows that hit the ground can crush the earth, leaving small craters behind. With enough exertion, Bjørn can convert his strength through his blade into fissures that can kill at long ranges. Immense Speed: One of Bjørn's most terrifying abilities is his speed. It isn't generated by magic, but by his own physical prowess. He can move at speeds that make him seem like he's teleporting from one area to another, easily overwhelming the more careless opponent. Knife Expertise: Although to a lesser degree than with his sword, Bjørn carries considerable skill in the use of knife play. Usually, he brings out his dagger as a last resort or when he anticipates a chance to quickly finish off the more hapless enemy. His ability with throwing knives is much better; he is able to hit targets from long range with exceptional accuracy. Trivia